Árbol de Invierno
by Kasumi Lovegood
Summary: Ed POV, semi angst, oneshot. Basado en el manga, Ed da un paseo en las montañas y ve allí algo que lo hace recordar y reflexionar, sobre su infancia, y sobre su padre...


Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autores, de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, Square Enix y demases xD

Bien :) primer fic. No es gran cosa en realidad, ni tampoco pretendo escribir muy a menudo. Aún así, se reciben con gusto sus comentarios :D y también sus críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas y con algo de fundamento...

El fic se inspira levemente en el capítulo 68 del manga, y es en el universo manga donde está ambientado. No obstante, no tiene grandes spoilers, así que no hay riesgo de leerlo aún sin saber de manga :D

---------------------------------------------------------

**Árbol de Invierno (oneshot)**

Una chaqueta de intenso color granate era lo único que sobresalía en medio de aquel nevado paraje. Edward Elric se encontraba allí, sentado junto a una cerca, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Había salido a respirar aire; lo necesitaba después de horas de encierro en oscuros túneles, y de aguantar largos interrogatorios de intimidantes militares. Fue entonces cuando su vista se clavó en un solitario árbol. Le llamó la atención...en esas heladas y siempre nevadas montañas de Briggs era ya extraño encontrar algún rastro de vegetacion; un árbol entonces era, impensable.

Observándolo con atención, notó algo más: era idéntico al árbol que solía haber en su casa en Rizembull.

Recordaba bien ese árbol, muchos recuerdos felices de infancia giraron en torno a él. A menudo junto con Al tomaban la siesta bajo su sombra, y ellos dos junto a Winry, solían pasarse largas horas columpiándose allí. Ah, ese columpio. Por alguna razón no siempre le resultaba del todo grato recordarlo. Y es que ese columpio había aparecido en el árbol, al mismo tiempo que su padre se había marchado. Como si éste hubiera creído que un columpio podía reemplazarlo.

He ahí el por qué no le gustaba pensar en el columpio, le recordaba a su padre. Le resultaba bastante curioso sin embargo, que semejante persona hubiera llegado a tomarse el tiempo de hacerles uno. Él, claro, el padre amoroso y ejemplar.

Solían venirle escalofríos al pensar eso, pues muchas veces terminaba dudando de si había algo de verdad en eso.

A menudo tenía sueños donde veía nítidamente a su padre hablándole cariñosamente, dándole consejos, jugando con él. Hasta había llegado a verse a sí mismo en una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración, contemplar a su padre en sus habituales momentos de estudio.

- ¡Tonterías! - pensaba Ed. Ése no podía ser su padre. ¿Van Hohemheim, ese bastardo¿Aquél que de un momento a otro los abandonó? Sin embargo, cada vez que tenía esos sueños despertaba con una inmensa tristeza y con una gran angustia en el pecho. Y es que el recordar a su padre producía una verdadera lucha interna en Ed; mientras su corazón parecía aún querer a ese hombre y latía suavemente, como intentando que Ed recordara aquellos momentos que solía ver en sus sueños, la verdad es que la mente le dictaba otra cosa. Aún permanecía fuertemente en su cabeza el recuerdo de su madre; sus débiles sonrisas, y su aire melancólico de eterna espera a aquél que no volvería. Y más lo llenaba de ira el recuerdo de su madre partiendo de este mundo, llevada por una tristeza provocada por alguien que no merecía tal lealtad.

Pero todo esto sólo le traía más dolores de cabeza a Ed pues¿cómo iba a convencer a su corazón de odiar a alguien, cuando éste se resistía a hacerlo?

El viento de la montaña comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, pero Ed estaba demasiado distraído para notarlo. El frío en su interior parecía ser más intenso, y a menudo él se sentía como viviendo un invierno permanente.

Volvió a mirar el árbol, y pensó en su símil en Rizembull. Aquél había tenido un trágico final, había ardido junto con su antigua casa. Ahora de seguro luciría tanto o más moribundo que el que tenía ante sus ojos ahora. A Ed le parecía que la culpa de todo, de no tener ahora ni familia ni hogar, recaía en una única persona: su padre. Ése mismo que a pesar de todo, no conseguía llegar a odiar.

"Estás huyendo, Edward", le había dicho su padre en su último encuentro, frente a la tumba de su madre. ¿Con qué derecho podía decirle eso, alguien que ya había huído mucho tiempo atrás? Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, jamás le había pedido una explicación, y consideraba que ya era tiempo de tenerla. La última vez sólo se había dedicado apresuradamente a recriminarlo, para luego volverle rápidamente la espalda; tal vez lo que necesitaba para llegar a odiarlo, era poder escuchar qué era lo que tenía que decir y usarlo quizás, en su contra.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Al había llegado hasta allí.

- ¡Hermano¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Te habían dicho claramente que el frío de esta zona afecta tu automail - Al se dirigió presuroso hacia él; por su expresión, parecía que había estado horas buscándolo - ¿Hermano¿Me estás escuchando?

Era evidente que no; Edward lucía con una mirada ausente y contemplativa. Al soltó entonces un suspiro; sabía que cuando su hermano se encontraba así, era muy difícil conseguir sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. En silencio, Al comenzó a observar su alrededor.

Su vista reparó en el moribundo árbol cubierto de nieve que se encontraba ante sus ojos. Y entonces creyó entender. En ese momento, la mente de su hermano estaba muy lejos de allí; en una tierra cálida y lejana a la que alguna vez habían llamado hogar. Lo único que podía hacer por él entonces, en ese momento, era ofrecerle su compañía.

En eso, Ed reparó en la presencia de su hermano, y lentamente comenzó a volver a la realidad. Su hermano Al. Era lo único que le recordaba a diario que ese hogar no fue sólo un sueño, y que realmente existió. A menudo se veía a sí mismo cuando pequeño, haciéndose cargo de Al y esforzándose a diario por sacar una sonrisa a su madre. En ese entonces, él se veía como el árbol que había de sostener a lo que quedaba de su familia; pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor...él era sólo el tronco de ese árbol, mientras Al era la raíz. Difícilmente podía sostenerse sin él, además que Al siempre era su soporte a tierra, aquél que lo traía de vuelta a la realidad.

- Al...¿crees que ese árbol de allí vuelva a florecer algún día?

Al se sobresaltó al escuchar hablar a su hermano tan repentinamente. Pero no tardó en comenzar a procesar lo que le había dicho. No entendía bien si hablaba literalmente o era sólo una alegoría; pero sí entendía que lo que necesitaba en este momento su hermano era una respuesta, y eso era lo que tendría.

- Es difícil creo yo...de partida, ya es extraño que haya podido crecer un árbol aquí, en un lugar tan frío. Además, pobre árbol, se ve bastante débil; no creo que sobreviva por más tiempo en un lugar donde es invierno todo el año. - Al notó que esas palabras parecieron entristecer a su hermano, así que continuó - Por lo general uno puede esperar a que el invierno pase y llegue la primavera pero, hay lugares donde ésta nunca llega. Si quieres ver árboles floridos, hermano¿no deberías entonces marchar y buscarlos? Si la primavera no viene hasta tí, deberías ir tú a buscarla...

- Buscar¿pero dónde? En la inmensidad de estas montañas, uno es afortunado si llega a recibir un poco de calor siquiera.

- No creerás que estaremos estancados aquí para siempre¿o sí? El no tener un hogar fijo nos transforma en vagabundos que podemos deambular de un lugar a otro. Hoy estamos aquí, pero nadie sabe dónde podremos estar mañana. ¿Y sabes por qué podemos hacer eso? Porque de alguna manera, tenemos piernas fuertes con las cuales podemos levantarnos y caminar. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que dijo eso...?

Ed levantó la vista y vio que Al le dirigía una sonrisa, que parecía decirle "no estás solo". Entonces también sonrió. Se puso en pie y al hacerlo, sentía que un gran peso había salido de él. Poco a poco recuperaba su humor habitual.

- ¡Bueno! Tanto frío provoca hambre¡y yo necesito reponer energías! Las necesitaré para enfrentar los terroríficos discursos de la Mayor General Armstrong. ¡El último que llegue se come el postre del otro!

- ¿Eeeeh¡Espera un momento, hermano tramposo! - Al echó a correr tras su hermano. Aparentaba molestia, como lo hacía cada vez que peleaban, pero le tranquilizaba ver el rostro nuevamente sonriente de Ed.

El frío viento golpeaba la cara de Ed mientras corría, y a la vez no dejaba de pensar de lo que le deparaba en el futuro. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a encontrarse con su padre, y esta vez seguramente Al también estaría para verlo. Le preocupaba sobremanera la reacción de su hermano pequeño, en especial porque a pesar de todo, éste aún lo valoraba como padre. Por otro lado, Ed estaba decidido a hacerlo hablar. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, y no sólo con respecto a su madre; también le preocupaba el presente, e intuía que Hohemheim sabría más de alguna cosa sobre Father, los Homúnculos, y sus planes. Sólo una cosa entonces, parecía segura.

La próxima vez que lo vieran, no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente.


End file.
